Sophitia
How Sophitia joined the Tourney Sophitia continued her pursuit of the cursed sword, and at last she arrived in the sword's dominion, Ostrheinsburg. There, she learned a shocking truth. While she was away from home, a cunning servant of the cursed sword had abducted her daughter Pyrrha, who had been deliberately exposed to the corrupting influence of the blade. Soul Edge had grown more powerful then ever, a sinister voice whispered, and Pyrrha would die without the sword's evil energy to sustain her. "Feeling torn? I would too, if I'd left my children to fend for themselves!" The words clung to Sophitia like a curse. "Well, don't believe me, if you don't want to, but I suggest you think carefully before making your Doom- DOOM?!". Much to Sophitia's surprise, Doctor Doom was the cunning servant of the cursed sword! She entered the Smash Bros. Tourney with her daughter and went to stop Doom. Special Attacks Sword Stab (Neutral) Sophitia stabs her opponent with her sword and says "There!". Sliding (Side) Sophitia slides forward, attacking anyone in her path. Flying Crush (Up) Sophitia jumps very high and lands with her sword smashing the ground as she says "GO TO SLEEP!", creating a shockwave. Radical Sweep (Down) Sophitia sweeps the stage's floor with her sword and says "It's OVER!". Omega Therion (Hyper Smash) Based on Pyrrha Ω's Soul Calibur V Critical Edge, Sophitia stabs her opponent in the guts, lifts them in the air, says "Get ready!", stabs them deeper and creates an explosion that sends the opponent into the air, flying far away as she says "Rothion...". Divine Palladium (Final Smash) Based on her Soul Calibur IV Critical Finish, Sophitia says "ROTHION!" and slashes her opponent with her sword on their chest, pushing them back, and then she jumps on them as she says "This is your last warning!", using them to launch herself spinning into the air. She swings her sword at her opponent, stunning them. She then gets into a praying position, and a flash of thunder comes, striking her opponent into the upper Blast Line as she says "I CANNOT LOSE!". Bonus Costume Sophitia's Bonus Costume is based on her costume in Soul Calibur Legends. Unlike many other Bonus Costumes, Sophitia's Bonus Costume is available at the very beginning of the game. Victory Animations Regular Victory Poses #Sophitia stands in a fighting pose while saying "Leave at once! IT'S FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!!!!!". #*Sophitia stands in a fighting pose while saying "Rothion, see me through.". (Doctor Doom victories only) #*Sophitia stands in a fighting pose while saying "You will return SoulEdge to me!" (Jin victories only) #Sophitia puts her hands on her waist and says "May the Gods watch over you.". #While raising her hands over her head, Sophitia says "I cannot allow myself to fall yet...". #*While raising her hands over her head, Sophitia says "As long as Pyrrha is safe, that is all that matters!" (Pyrrha victories only) #*While raising her hands over her head, Sophitia says "GODS! Please forgive me!!!". (Kazuya victories only) Hidden Victory Pose Sophitia walks up to a sand puddle and declares "I have made my decision." then jumps into the sand puddle and is pulled to her hips in the sand puddle as she wonders "Is this...?" and looks down with "Aughh... Gods!" as she notices that she is stuck in the sand puddle and tries to escape. Trivia *Despite her death after the events of Soul Calibur IV, Sophitia remains alive and well in Super Smash Bros. Tourney. *Sophitia's English and Japanese voice actresses are the same as the ones Elysium use. *Sophitia's Japanese voice actress is the same one that Mary Test uses. *In Soul Blade, Sophitia didn't have to be unlocked. In Soul Calibur, Sophitia was still a starter. In Soul Calibur II, Sophitia became unlockable. In Soul Calibur III, she remained unlockable. Sophitia's unlockable character status was kept in during Soul Calibur IV as well. In Super Smash Bros. Tourney, it was confirmed that she would finally become a starter once again. *Despite that Sophitia never appeared during any of the Fantastic Four films, Doctor Doom is Sophitia's rival. Maj. Cabot Forbes is Sophitia's second rival. Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Soul Calibur characters Category:Playable characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume Category:Characters with a hidden victory pose